Mixed Enemies
by yuuki24688
Summary: When Lord Voldermort revives along with Demon God Ashura, the thin fabric of peace and order gets jeopardized. The famous trio pair is sent to Hogwarts to blend in and defeat their enemies in time before it is too late. Can they save it along with their new found friends who know exactly what is going on? Rated T for possible crude language.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Yuu: Welcome to another fanfic of mine, but most of this *gestures at the story* Is Dia8Buyo's idea.**

**Dia: Stop the formalities! It makes me barf!**

**Yuu: Okay...**

**Dia: This IS a Soul Eater fanfic, but crossed over with Harry Potter, hope ya like it!**

**Yuu: Kay! Anyway, enjoy the story and first reviewer will get a special message soon... i think.**

**Dia: *rolls her eyes* Dobby take it away!**

**Dobby: D-Dia and Yuu don't ow-own S-Soul E-Eater and H-Harry P-P-Potter!**

**Patty: They belong to Atsushi Okubo and J K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (DWMA)**

Coming close to another school day, the class watched as Patty desperately tried to stop Professor Stein from dissecting a baby giraffe.

"NO!" Patty shouted, keeping a death grip on the giraffe. "He's my friend! Friends stick up for each other!"

Professor Stein finally, after much tugging and persuasion, gave up. "Fine, I'll let you stop me this one time. Go take him to a zoo or something."

"Yet! Kid, can I keep Mr. Giraffe?" Patty shouted at Kid as she pranced merrily around the room, her big blue eyes filled with unbarred happiness

"Only because he's symmetrical." Kid replied as he admired the giraffe as if it was the greatest invention on Earth.

While Patty was cheering her head off, the school's intercom came on. "Meisters Death the Kid, Maka Albarn, and Black*Star please report to the Death Room with your demon Weapons please."

They stood up and gathered their things as Stein continued to drone."The students mentioned may leave. Take the giraffe with you."

When the gang was close to the Death Room, Kid pondered, "I wonder what Honourable Father wants..."

Maka opened Death's door, walked into the guillotined hallway, and said, "We'll find out soon enough."

When they got to Lord Death, he was talking to someone on his mirror while sipping his hot cup of green tea.

"Yes, yes, I quite agree." Lord Death said.

"It has also come to my understanding that the Kishin Asura, who as I know revived for the second time, teamed up with Lord Voldermort, who also just revived." An old wizened old man who was stroking his long beard as he was talking to Lord Death.

"Well, I shall send my best students over. We will need to hide their true identities though. They will be enrolled as transfer students. I also recommend that they get placed in Gryffindor." Lord Death replied, "I know I'm not who I used to be, but I'm sure the wand shop can spare a few wands for them to use. They'd be in year five am I correct?"

"Yes. Also, those 'best students' are behind you listening to our conversation."

That was when Lord Death turned around and noticed his students. "Oh! Whassup Whassup~ this is Professor Dumbledore. You guys have a mission. You are going to his school as students but you need to try and defeat the Kishin Asura again. His school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogs have warts?" Patty asked curiously making Dumbledore chuckle.

"Wait, we're going to a school that trains witches?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka," Lord Death started, "The witches in Brittan are different than the ones in Nevada. Our witches are ones like in fairy tales, being able to do extraordinary magic without any wands it training. Also, our witches take in an animal form. The ones in Brittan, such as all of Europe, are trained professionally. Only some go bad."

"Oh..."Maka replied looking at Dumbledore, who was smiling at Maka, eyes twinkling.

"That young one seems to be the leader among of all of them I suppose?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Hai, Hai. She's Maka Albarn, the meister of Soul Eater Evans, a death scythe. Fabulous like Kami-Chan, her mother. She possesses the Soul of a gigori. "He answered, trying to put it as simple as possible.

Maka whined while frowning. "Lord Death, I feel violated..." Which only trigger laughter and shouting?

"THE GOD'S FOLLOWERS SHOULD NOT BE VIOLATED ONLY I SHOULD BE!"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death, shouted, landing a direct brain chop on Black*Star which will probably make him shut up for at least thirty minutes.

"**The** Maka Albarn? I remember your mother staying with us for a while. Come to my office once you are safely deported to Hogwarts. "He smiled warmly at Maka; obviously her mother had left a good impression for Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." She bowed respectfully and grinned back at him, sheer determination on her face.

"Who is the hyperactive monkey over there?"

Letting out a slight laugh, Lord Death started on with their names. "That was Black*Star the sole survivor of the Star clan we wiped out more than a decade ago, he is the Mister of the dark arm weapon, a long line of weapons called the Nakatsukasa."

"Pleasure to meet you and I so sorry about what Black*Star's outburst!" Tsubaki apologised abruptly, embarrassed by her meister's actions.

"There's no need with the formality, we lack hyperactive people after all." Dumbledore winked at us, making us grin a little.

Lord Death would have rolled his eyes if it was possible for him before he continued on with his son. "The boy with the cute stripes on his head is my son Death the Kid. He is of course a reaper along with his demon pistols Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson."

"Liz and Patty," The sisters hissed, hating their real names. Well as they would say, haters gonna hate.

"Anyway, Professor Dumbledore will explain your mission. Hai Hai, Take it away!" lord Death said joyously as he jumped away, giving us full view of Dumbledore.

"Students, your mission is to come to Hogwarts and blend in with the Gryffindor like normal transfer students. That doesn't mean you can't blend in with the other classes too, which sadly is a devastating thing as the rivalry so strong. You are to change your names, not necessarily looks. You have a day to prepare to leave for Hogwarts and the time you are staying there depends on how long you take to defeat your enemies. You are to get your wands, study hard and actually learn something from this. That is all."

With that, the mirror portal went black.

"That was interesting..." I muttered as I tried to digest all the information I was dumped with. It was so deep that I think I could swim.

"Here are you books!" Lord Death said merrily as books fell from the sky and landing with a loud thud, scaring us a little. What had Hogwarts held for us?

**Normal P.O.V (Harry's realm)**

It was quiet on the street of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was hiding in the flower bushes in front of the living room window, since his aunt and uncle didn't approve of him watching the news. _Abomination_ they call him.

"Meanwhile the Prime Minister..." The news broadcaster droned on about the things happening in the world. The only reason Harry watched the news is because he wanted to know what was going on with Voldermort. Even though he was resurrected, he hasn't made a move. No killings, no disappearances, no nothing.

That was odd. Really odd. He would have done something by now.

There was a loud 'POP' infiltrated the silenced air, making Harry jump back in shock, pulling his wand out—or as far as it could go as the living room window was open.

Uncle Vernon stuck his head out of the window and whispered, "Put that ruddy thing away you insolent boy!"

Aunt Petunia took this opportunity to stick her rather bony face out the window. "What we're you doing under our window boy?"

"Yes, what exactly are you doing?" Uncle Vernon reiterated.

"Listening to the news." Harry replied innocently.

"'Listening to the news'? What do you mean by that boy? You _never_ listen to the news." He scowled at Harry, his eyes narrowed into slits as his voice was filled with distaste.

"Well you see, it changes everyday—" Harry started but was simply cut off when Uncle Vernon intercepted.

"Don't be smart with me. You know that your-your- _your_ kind doesn't get on _our_ news." Uncle Vernon growled, unpleased with Harry's all-so-innocent attitude. He knew better of what that boy was.

"Really? I'm sure my godfather was on there a few years ago." Harry replied scornfully, returning his glare, refusing to give in to the man that stood before him.

"Up to your room. Now." Aunt Petunia said. Harry walked away, not following orders.

**One week later~**

Harry lay on his bed, utterly bored. _I wonder what is happening... _He thought as he tossed and turned in the bed, trying to make out what was going on. A loud crash resonated from the living room, awakening Harry's primal instincts as he sat upright and pulled out his wand in haste, ready to cast a simple spell and make his escape.

"Offaly clean these Muggles... Aren't they?" A woman's voice muttered.

"Tonks be quiet." A gruff voice replied. The wooden stairs creaked at every step they took, and then a barely audible click on Harry's door, and a bunch of people sauntered in, towering him. Two of them he recognized; Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin.

"Professor Moody? Lupin?" Harry said bewildered, unable to believe that they were here, stand right in front of _him_. What business did they have with to grace him with their presence?

"Not much of a professor..." Moody grumbled. "Anyway pack your stuff up. We're leaving. By the way this is Tonks," Moody said as she gestured to a witch with bubble gum pink hair"- Kinglsey Shacklebolt-" she continued pointing to a tall black man. Moody went on to introducing everyone in the room. After everyone but Tonks and Harry went downstairs Tonks grinned widely at him before he quickly grabbed his luggage,"Here let me help you!"

Tonks went over to Tonks cage and said in an enchanting musical voice,"_Scourgify_." Then she went over to Harry's trunk, flicked her wand, and all of Harry's school items were shoved into his chest which made him grunt a little at the weight of it.

Mad-Eye's gruff voice came from downstairs, "C'mon, we need to go!"

* * *

**Dia: Please do Fav, follow and review this story!**

**Yuu: I know this is a little different but please bear with us as the adventure as yet to start!**

**Dia: So true! Yuu, your fic rack please!**

_What's on my fic rack: _**  
**

If supernatural is something you love on Soul Eater fanfics, I am here to guarantee you that you will absolutely adore this one that I'm going to introduced to you... THIS INSTANT.

That's right, it's **Vampire Madness** by **Symmetrical8DeathTheKid**. It is my supernatural favourite as it's content is unique. It tells a tale of a ash-blonde girl who get bitten and her life get flipped over when she thought it was at it's best point when she got a certain red eyed albino boyfriend every since her feelings started to develop.

There is of course SoMa at last after the previous 2 sequels that she has wrote which made me squeal in delight. But all happy things must end when she's terrified of herself as she doesn't know what she was capable and vulnerable of. There were so many things to answer like will she sparkle like the vampires in Twilight or will she burn in the sun? Would she be a vile creature like everyone thought she would be? Or will she be able to maintain her own humanity?

She never wanted to become a monster in myths that lusted for blood: Vampire. She goes in a search in hopes that she will be more then she proves and find what matters most to her then her own cravings that she could barely contain. Check it all out to see what happens to Maka! So protect your necks and get out your fangs, hopefully they won't bite!

**That's all we have for you readers and be sure to come back alright? Yuu and Dia signing off ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The inevitable meeting

**Yuu: Sorry for the long wait-**

**Dia: Apparantly, we couldn't agree on stuff.**

**Yuu: Lots of stuff.**

**Dia: In the end, our chapter turns our very long at least doesn't it.**

**Yuu: *comments dryly* I don't really think that's a compliment...**

**Dia: Anyways Duh34 is going to do the disclaimer since she was the first to review!**

**Duh34: Yuu-chan and Dia-chan do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter! *hugs Dia and runs away***

* * *

Piling the books up in a mountain in front of her friends, Maka plopped down in her seat grabbing a random book from it. They looked at the ash-blonde meister incredulously, shooting quizzical looks her way.

"What!" She snapped at them, utterly annoyed that they didn't know that they had to study. They couldn't possibly go to Hogwarts and proclaim that they are idiot from DWMA. "We have to study, you don't want to turn out to be idiots right?"

"Even if they do study, they will be still be idiots..." Liz muttered as she fingered with her hair. The other girls smiled a little at her assumption, knowing that it could be a possibility. One can hope.

"Hai~" Tsubaki said happily as she quickly grabbed a book that stated herbology. Maka smiled happily at her at least someone had the decency to study.

"Studying is uncool," Soul said as he leaned back, his hand running through his hair, his fingers aching to play the piano rather than study. He had grown to love the piano after a lot of encouragement from his friends, thinking that he played great music, whether it was dark or not.

"Pardon me?" She hissed as she brought out my book, ready to throw it at him at a moment's notice. He is not getting away with cheating _this_ time, Maka thought still a little infuriated by his fiasco at the other exam. He almost caused them to go for a maintenance lesson that she hated.

"Guys... Let's listen to Maka, we don't need to make a spectacle of ourselves in Hogwarts, we need to do Lord Death proud." Kid said in exasperation as he quickly grabbed a book. _2 down, 4 to go._ Maka chirped happily, thinking that she could hug Kid symmetrically for actually listening to her.

"They are still going to make a spectacle of themselves..." Liz muttered, smirking and Maka couldn't help but giggle. She wondered briefly how much havoc they were going to wreck on the first day. _Good thing that we'll have wands to stop them._ She thought smugly and Tsubaki must have gotten it telepathically as she also started giggling.

"Your god studies, now. If I can't understand, I'm going to do 100 pushups!" Black*Star said as he started with the book _Arthimancy._ Maka sweat dropped at him as that was the most difficult book and it was an elective, it wasn't compulsory.

"Black*Star before you read that, read _this._" Maka said sweetly as she handed him an astronomy book. He needs to now the basics first. He nodded at me and 8 seconds later,

HE WAS SERIOUSLY DOING PUSHUPS?!

"Black*Star! Stop doing this! We can teach you!" Tsubaki begged as he tried to get him to stop.

"Is he always like this...?" All of them asked simultaneously, disbelief coloured in their eyes. Black*Star actually studies!?

"Yea..." Tsubaki said hesitantly as she desperately tried to get Black*Star from punishing himself. Shrugging at his hardworking attitude, they were happy that they found out something else from their friends.

**The next day~**

Waking up to find herself on the table, the demon scythe meister groaned as she stretched my sore back. _That's what you get from sleeping at the table._ She thought sleepily as she dragged herself to the restroom. They completely burned the midnight oil to cram everything in their heads so that we would at least have a decent amount of knowledge for each subject. She could pray yet again that it actually went in their heads and stayed in there as certain people in their gang had a memory of a goldfish.

She intended to wake them up later after breakfast was prepared but Lord Death beat her to the bathroom.

"Two-Star Meister Maka-chan good morning~" He said merrily as he did a peace sign, making her spit out the water the water she was gargling as he had just scared the living daylights out of her.

I wiped my mouth before replying numbly, "Morning Lord Death, what is the agenda for today?"

"Well you will be leaving for the plane to London in approximately 5 hours so chop chop you've got move. Now." And the mirror went blank, showing her pale reflection. Maka stood there speechless for a few seconds, taken aback by the sudden command when reality hit her hard. _WE ONLY HAD 5 HOURS TO PREPARE?!_ She screamed internally, knowing they were doomed for good.

Making a rush breakfast, she woke them all up with one of the most awesome inventions on Earth: The Air horn. Even if Soul sleeps like the dead, after many times he would immediately stumble awake. She sighed at what a heavy sleeper he was remembering that a pail of ice cold water couldn't even work on her partner.

"BEEEP!" The air horn's loud noise made everyone suddenly jump up, knocking the table over and banging their legs. Unable to help herself, she started laughing really hard as she clutched onto her sides. They were never much of morning people. Even Tsubaki could be grumpy at times like this.

"We have only 5 hours to pack and leave for the train so get up. Now." She said grimly as she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, steadying herself on her feet.

Soul quirked an eyebrow at his meister, chiding hoarsely. "5 hours to pack and leave? So uncool."

"Then we better leave now. Liz! Patty! We are going home by Beelzebub." Kid said as he raised his arms outstretched, waiting to catch his demon pistols.

"Turning into a weapon early in the morning isn't really much of a plan, especially when I still have morning breath." Liz yawned as she changed into her weapon form. Patty followed soon after as she rubbed her tired blue eyes as they yearned desperately to sleep again on the not so comfortable couch of the scythe meister and weapon's apartment.

"NOTHING BEATS MORE THAN HAVING A MORNING RUN WITH YOUR GOD! Tsubaki! Let's go!" Black*Star shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the window with Tsubaki following behind, shooting the irritated green-eyed meister an apologetic look.

Maka tried to not chop Black*Star despite remembering that she had reminded him countless of times that there were neighbours sleeping. She desperately needed for them to pack and leave Death City as Lord Death's wishes stated. Sighing as her urge to break his skull with a book faded, she started to pack the things she needed up.

She packed to the beat of the jazz song that was playing through Soul's loud blaring speakers, glad for the soothing melody and her partner's good taste of music though she barely understood it. Soul easily packed his things as there was little that he needed, just his headphones, iPod, a few of his favourite albums and every article of his clothes. He didn't have much clothes, they all seem to disappear.

**Later at the Helicopter Pad of DWMA~**

The jet plane was already there, waiting for the gang to board. Their mouths slacked open at the plane, looking at how white and shiny it was with black printed letter at the tail stating: Death City Airlines.

The trio pair boarded the lane in excitement, wondering what would await them at Hogwarts, London. They had been trying so hard to blend in that Maka half-heartedly changed her fashion style for the sake of it. "I do not like this outfit..." Maka muttered as she tugged the simple over sized button up red blouse that seem to make her look slimmer under impossible circumstances, faded blue jeans that complimented her mile long legs along with black wedged heels so that Soul couldn't tease her about being short anymore. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and wore hoop earrings under the constant persuasion of Liz.

"You look good Maka-chan so quit mumbling to yourself!" Patty stated as she giggled. Patty was wearing something identical to her older brunette sister, with simple white spaghetti strapped shirt with a dark blue vest over it and short shorts for her. However, her sister's undying love for jeans made it difficult for them to dress similarly.

"Guys let's get on already and not give Lord Death any trouble alright?" Tsubaki smiled brightly as she easily get up the steep steps despite her heavy luggage. She wore the most casual amongst all of the girls with a simple V neck at the front which was striped with teal and white, a simple white tank top beneath to cover up some of her cleavage.

The rest of the gang boarded the plane and buckled their seat belts, knowing from the slim shape of the plane that it was a jet plane. They weren't sure what time Hogwarts Express would leave from London to Hogwarts but one thing for sure was that the train was always punctual and it waits for no one.

"Please grab on to your arm rests and put on your seat belts as we will be reaching London in approximately in 88 minutes." The intercom came over as the pilot announced, shocking us at how symmetrical and fast we were going to reach there.

"If I ever survive, tell me to thank Black*Star,' The Camellia announced as her grip tightened on the arm rest so much that it could possibly break.

"Why?" Liz asked curiously as her face got paler by the second, the whole gang looked knowingly at her, feeling sad for her.

"Because he's God." Tsubaki said in a joking tone, lightening up the tension in the enclosed space of the plane.

"OF COURSE I'M GOD BOW DOWN BENEATH MY FEET YOU PEASANTS!" He shouted as he stood up on his seat, dancing an absolutely horrible and yet hilarious dance, making everyone on the plane laugh.

"Black*Star get down!" Tsubaki half-yelled at her meister as the plane was going to take off. After much persuasion, the plane finally went into comfortable silence.

**Normal POV (Harry)**

When Harry got to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Mrs. Weasley came out of what looked to be a kitchen.

"Oh hello Harry, dear. Oh my, you are looking a bit peaky... But I'm afraid dinner will have to wait. Go upstairs and the first door to the right you'll find your friends." Mrs. Weasley murmured as she touched Harry's pale face and looked at him, he wasn't fed well, too skinny for someone who was average the last time she met him.

Harry trudged upstairs, an on the first door to the right, he walked in and was promptly tackled by Hermione.

"Oh Harry! How are you, you must be mad at us. Oh you'd never guess who we met!" Hermione said breathlessly as her voice was filled with excitement.

"Hermione let him breath." Ron said, pulling Hermione away from Harry.

"That was... Interesting..." Ginny said from on top of the bed.

"Harry is finally here! After so many weeks!" Hermione breathed, like it was a new concept.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the Order-" Harry started.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that Dumbledore started when you-know-who first came to power." Ginny said in a rush as she darted to door and closed it behind her, her eyes twitching back and forth, afraid that she would get caught for revealing the information to him.

"Well I expect you've been having a peachy time here. Knowing what going on." Harry said, with unknown hatred. He was fuming, he who saved people for countless of times was hidden from the truth as he waited every single day for some sort of new about Voldermort's movement. But against all odds, he got _nothing_.

"We aren't allowed in the meetings." Ron said. "All we know is what we picked up from Extendable Ears."

"So?" Harry said, his voice rising in anger. "YOU'VE BEEN HERE WITH EACH OTHER. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN STUCK WITH THE DURSLEYS FOR FOUR WEEKS!"

"Harry-" Hermoine tried to protest.

"WHO SAVED YOU SO MANY COUNTLESS OF TIMES? I DID! AND YET I DIDN'T EVEN COMPLAIN!" Harry's voice boomed, making his friends cringe.

Harry! Calm down please. I would be furious too." Hermione sobbed a little, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Harry, please shut up." Ginny scoffed as she tried to comfort Hermoine, glaring at him.

The door burst open and a Mrs. Weasley peeked in, smiling as the aroma of the food wafted into the room. "Time for dinner, dears!" She said before she sauntered to the dining room with unearthly grace.

Fred and George walked in with amused smirks on their face. "Blimey Harry-" George started.

"There might've been a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Fred chimed in as he nudged Harry, pleased with his outburst as it was something Harry seldom did.

"Also, you don't want to bottle up your anger like that." George said winking.

"Alright..." Harry said, resigned. "Let's go downstairs."

**The day before the start of term (the day of getting on the Hogwarts Express) ~**

Everyone was running around the house trying to get their belongings packed as most of the people here were Hogwarts students under protection. Mrs. Weasley had just left to get their new (ok maybe second hand) items that they would all need for the upcoming school year.

Ron meanwhile, was annoying Harry by moving around his prefects badge. By this time, Harry had forgotten all about his outburst. Mrs. Weasley's screams wafted up the stairs.

"_YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY HURT HER! DO YOU TWO EVER USE YOUR _HEADS_ AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS?!_"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused. Hermione walked into the room and explained what happened. "Fred and George bewitched they're trunks to go down stairs so they wouldn't have to carry them. Only problem: they knocked Ginny down two flights of stairs."

"Is she alright?" Harry asked at once.

"Yea Mrs. Weasley patched her up." Hermione replied.

"WILL YOU THREE GET DOWN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

The trio jumped at his anger and scrambled down stairs like lizard that lost their tails.

**At Hogwarts Express~**

"Harry we have to go to the prefects' carriage. I'm really sorry!" Hermione said.

"We really have to; we promise we will catch up with you later." Ron said, half smiling. Harry said nothing, just smiled.

After Ron and Hermione walked away, Ginny and Nevile walked up to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said, "Let's go find a compartment shall we?"

"Sure, "Harry replied, "C'mon Ginny."

At the end of the train, there were two compartments, one barely full and one barely empty. Harry stepped into the barely full one. When he looked around, none of these people he recognised. There was an albino sitting beside an ash-blonde with her hair in pig tails, a short-haired blonde with slight brown highlights talking to a long-haired brunette with slight blonde highlights. _They must be sisters,_ Harry mused as he noticed that their eyes were the same shade of blue that was impossibly compelling.

The blue-haired boy was jumping about in the carriage while a tall Japanese girl tried to calm him down; the only one that looks possibly normal was the boy who was staring out of the windows with 3 stripes on his head.

The ash-blonde stood up and confronted him, being observant enough to catch him staring."Yes?"

Harry looked at her annoyed face. It dawned on him that she had probably read the Prophet. "Sorry, I was just looking for a place to sit. Did you read the Prophet by any chance?"

"The what?" The ash-blonde looked confused. "Look, my friends and I are transfer students from... From Australia (**Note: AUS is the first place I thought of. Shout out to my mum an any Ozzies!)** Anyway, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter. What about you?" Harry said.

"Margaret Carter, otherwise known as Maggie. Please leave." Maggie retorted flatly, glaring.

"Fine I'll leave you Margaret. Little Miss Perfect." Harry said scornfully.

"It's Maggie!" Maggie yelled after Harry. He walked out of the compartment, but before he did, Harry sworn he heard Maggie say, "Stay down Soul!"

**After the train ride~**

The students of DWMA stepped off the train in a rush as they still had many things to accomplish. "Well guys, we have to get our wands so let's hurry shan't we?" Maka said as she looked at the map she was given by Lord Death. According to him, it was a magical map that would show them where to go like a GPS.

"Bring me to the wand shop." Maka murmured quietly as a small flag appeared, stating 'you are here'. Then the miracles happened. Small black footsteps started to appear on the map, urging her to follow; she waved her at her friends who quickly picked their things up, following her closely and wondered why she was paying such close attention to the map. Maka Albarn was one who never used the maps much.

After walking for a few minutes through the dark and twisted alleys of the South side and seeing most people wearing cloaks and disfigured or presumably weird faces, they finally reached their destination: Ollivander's Wand Shop.

It was a rather odd shop to them as the windows looked filthy and not dusted much; it seemed to be from 1930's from the look of its exterior designs. It seemed to have been repainted a few times, but the cracks of the paint revealed the strongly built brick wall that had lost its reddish hue.

They stepped into the quiet atmosphere of the shop only to find a wizen old man stack some boxes.

"We're here for our wands, sir." Maka, the leader of the group asked as she showed him a card with the grim reaper's crest before keeping it back.

"I've been expecting you." The balding old man said as he climbed the ladder, inspecting the youths before him. "Call me Mr. Ollivander if it pleases you." The gang was a little taken aback by how warm he was and why he was scrutinizing them so closely.

"The boy with the blue hair. I think I have the wand just right for you." He smiled as he rushed off to one of the tall shelves, pulling out a black box and blowing off the dust. "C'mon boy, test it out. You've got a strong soul, it ought to fit you."

Black*Star hesitantly took the wand and casted a spell, surprised by the blue beam that shot out, causing a vase to break. His turquoise eyes sparkled in wonder before he screamed. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Yea yea Black*Star." Soul said as he rolled his eyes at his hyperactive friend, his crimson eyes gazing upon his wand. From one of the books that Maka forced him to read, the one that intrigued him the most was about the wands. Black*Star's wand was crooked and with splinters jutting out like they were meant to be, the material used had to be oak wood as his wand has to be strong and firm so that it wouldn't break when he casted a spell. He wondered what was in his wand.

He must have spoken his thoughts out loud for the shop keeper answered him. "It's unicorn hair and 15 inches sir." The red-eyed weapon smiled appreciatively at him, glad that he knew.

"Here's your wand boy." Mr. Ollivander passed the 14 inches mahogany wand with thestral hair to Soul. The wand had barely been used for its previous owner had been musical and most wizards and witches weren't thus it never seemed to pick another. However, from Soul's long fingers that seemed rough from playing, though it just might be him.

Soul took the wand and tried shooting out something, surprisingly it worked and it had a reddish-yellowish beam. _This wand is just right for me._ He chuckled as he marvelled the unique design of his wand. The end was red and black, jagged how his scythe was and on the part where it was black, there was one word carved there, _muse._ Soul gave the old man a wide smile, showing his jagged teeth, saying thank you. The old man nodded as he came back with two wand boxes.

"The two sisters step up, here are your wands."

Shocked by how sure he was that the two demon pistols were sisters despite on how different their personality was, they both skipped up and pulled their wands out from the box and cast a spell. A white beam shot out, Liz and Patty grinned. "This is perfect!"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled at their happiness. "14.5 inches hazel wood for the oldest and cherry wood for the other seems fitting doesn't it? It shares the same core too!" Patty's wand was reddish-brown due to the cherry wood and the place for her to hold was sleek as it was made out of marble, a yellow one for the matter. Liz was well, more feminine. It was slightly bent, the end had a little of everything a rainbow, intricate in the way it seemed to match with each other.

"Death the Kid, here is your wand." Mr. Ollivander's grin got wider as he handed a 15 inches blackthorn wood wan with phoenix feather to him.

"How did you know my name?" Kid asked bluntly as his amber eyes pieced into Ollivander's brown ones.

"Well, from the look of you, you must be the grim reaper's son and seem to be more protective of your friends tan any one of them is. Am I not wrong?" The shop keeper said knowingly as he gave the wand to Kid again.

Kid accepted it this time, flipping it a few times before shooting out a black beam. He inspected the wand, there were two skulls joined together to make the handle, the bottom 3 spikes were longer, covering at least two-fifth of the wand and in the middle of the two spikes was also carved, _Death._ The wand seemed to have been created for him and Kid would treasure this wand is it was symmetrical.

"Black-haired girl, here is your wand." He said as he waved Tsubaki forward, giving her wand. Tsubaki gave him her hundred watt smile as she stroked the wand that was made out of rosewood that gave her a slight scent of home and the core, dragon heartstring. It was a beauty, with delicate rose petals decorating where she ought to hold the wand and she shot out a sky blue beam.

"Thank you kind sir." Tsubaki smiled as she placed her wand carefully away.

"Finally you." The shopkeeper commented as she passed Maka her wand and she took a deep breath before opening the box. She gasped at the wand which was nestled in the box, knowing immediately that the core was dragon heartstring and vine wood. She remembered this wand exactly as her mom must have used this wand at her stay here. The end had the shape of the soul protruding out, the two wings against one another in an 'x' formation.

She retrieved and shot out a beam with ease, squealing gleefully as she saw an otherworldly yellow beam shoot out of the wand.

"The wand fits you, did you ever realise that you have a glow around you?"Mr. Ollivander said as he packed the boxes into a bag.

"There is?" Maka asked incredulously as her moss green eyes stared at the old man in front of her.

"Yes. Like your mother did. Hurry along, your school about to start soon!" The gang nodded gratefully at him as they quickly headed to Hogwarts, happy that they had gotten their wands at last. As they were running Maka thought. _Maybe it's the anti-demon wavelength after all._

**At the feast...**

At the feast, Harry looked down the tables but did not see Maggie or her friends. He swore that girl was being plain rude when he did perfectly nothing at all. His eyes only stopped roaming when Dumbwaiters stood up.

"Now before we all start this wonderful feast, I'd like to introduce you all to some new students. Now before you all say 'we already do have new students', they are transfer students from Australia. They were placed in Gryffindor, which is no surprise to me. But please welcome the students and teachers." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors burst open and 2 adults were walking with 7 kids lagging along. Harry instantly recognized Maggie. Maggie was walking next to the albino who was in her left and the black-haired kid on her right. Of the two adults, there was a woman with blonde hair and an eye patch, then there was a man with stitches down his face and a screw in his head. _Bloody hell why is there a screw in his head? _Harry and Ron thought.

When the little group got to the front of the hall, Dumbledore smiled at them like they were old friends. Gesturing to the man with the screw in his head, he spoke."Students, this is your new professor, Professor Frank Stein. He will be teaching Biology, which is required for everyone. This lady right here-"Dumbledore gestured towards the blonde"-is Marie Stein. She is Professor Stein's wife, assistant, and stand-in professor when Professor Stein isn't—err— how shall I put this..? Ah yes, not feeling well. And these kids, well, they are their adopted children, and they'll introduce themselves on their own time. Now we welcome-"

Hermione hissed, "Dumbledore didn't say where they were from!"

"Hermione shut up!" Ron whispered back harshly, trying to listen to their headmaster talking.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge, as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore said happily. "Now, enjoy your sumptuous feast!"

Professors Stein went up and sat at the teachers while Maggie and her siblings went along the Gryffindor table. Harry groaned when he realized the only empty seats were by him and Hermione.

Maggie stopped by Hermione and asked politely, "May I sit here?"

Hermione nodded. Maggie smiled and sat down. The albino said,"Mak—Maggie where are supposed to sit?"

Maggie looked at him and said, "Seth, how stupid can you get? Find your own seat."

The short blonde-haired girl broke into furious giggles. The she dragged the long-haired blonde who Harry had already presumed to be sisters and the Japanese sat next to Maggie. Maggie smiled at them. _She has a nice, warm smile..._ _but why was she so mean just now?_ Harry thought.

Maggie noticed Harry's discomfort and blurted out. "Oh, sorry for yelling at you on the train! I was just frustrated with the guys." She said jerking her thumb to here gang.

The short-blonde haired girl looked like she was going to fall off her chair from laughter. The guys went around the table and sat next to Harry. The short blonde finally said something. "Hi there! My name is Patricia! This is my older sister Elizabeth! But please call us Liz and Party for short!" Patty said merrily as she continued to giggle.

Lizzy made a 'shush' gesture towards Patty and said. "That black haired OCD freak right there is our older brother Kade Thompson."

"Hello!" Hermione said.

"Um... Mate... Why do you have three white-" Ron started but was quickly cut off by Maggie shoving food into Ron's mouth, making him gag.

"Don't. Say. A. Word. About. That." Maggie hissed. "I don't want to drag him around until Patty scares him to be straight."

"A-alright!" Ron sputtered out.

The black-haired guy said, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Dea—Kade Thompson. I'm the oldest and neatest of us triplets."

"Whatever Kade~ you are too stuck up unless its symmetry!" Patty said.

"Kade... Shut up and eat." Lizzy said.

The albino spoke next. "Sup. The names Seth Evans. I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet."

"Shut up So—Seth." Maka said firmly as she glared greatly at Seth, making him cringe back, almost falling off his seat.

"How come you guys keep on changing words when you guys say each other names?" Ron deadpanned.

"What—No reason at all!" The Japanese girl spluttered, trying to cover up Ron's theory. "By the way, I'm Camellia Star, but I'd rather be called Cami."

That's when the bluenette finally said what he was bursting to say. "I'M THE ALMIGHTY AXEL NAKATSUKASA! I'LL SURPASS-"

"MAGGIE-CHOP!" Maggie yelled, pulling a book out if nowhere and hitting him in the head with it, knocking Axel unconscious.

"You have to teach me that." Hermione squealed in delight as she jumped up and down in her seat, fascinated by what Maggie just did.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends if you like that," Maka said smiling, before she letting out a dark laugh."Most people fear it."

"_Ahem Ahem_ _"_ A voice interrupted their easy-going conversation. It was Professor. Dolores Umbridge. From the looks of her, the entire group didn't like her already.

"What do you want?" Maka said, venomously.

"Why did you hit Mr-" but she was cut off by someone else; someone with a screw in his head.

"Axel? Maggie why's he unconscious?" Stein said.

"I chopped him. He was yelling about being god again." Maggie mumbled guilty.

"Ah. Professor Umbridge, there is no need to worry about him. He's fine. He has a thick skull" Stein said turning to Umbridge, a distinct look of dislike on his face.

"No, I was talking about punishment." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Sorry but I ain't getting no punishment from a pink polka dotted toad. Now if you excuse me, I'll be eating now." Maggie said and started to eat her dinner.

"And she does it all the time." Seth added through a mouthful of food.

Maggie stabbed her salad with a fork and shoved it into Seth's mouth, asking him to shut up before a book landed on his forehead.

I smirked at the weird people, looks like it was going to be a crazy year.

* * *

**Dia: there you have it! Chapter 2! Please R&R! For any KiMa fans, I suggest reading ****_You Don't Say_** **by**ShinigamiWolf99. **It's about when Kid goes home and something is off about his wife, Maka. Now for Yuu-chan's famous Fic Rack!**

**Yuu: Kays~**

_What's on my fic rack_: Alrightie~ Since i recently wrote a rather gruesome and gory story for Stein, I still have that really odd vibe in me. Thus let's give it up for TGT which means **The Good Tailor** by **TheAUWalker**!

In England, London (love this place xD) there was peace for 15 years under a new reign but everything changes when new murders start popping out when a certain doctor come to England as a tailor. No one is sure whether he was involved in the 'Skinny Murders' that happened in Germany where Stein migrated from.

You can probably get a whiff of mystery around here when his redhead friend already suspects him as he knows that Stein had a obsession for Biology. Can all this gruesome dissections stop before all the people who doubted him get wiped out or will justice finally triumph over all? Find out in The Good Tailor which is exciting in all ways ;)


	3. Chapter 3 The Toad's destruction

**yuu: It's been a jolly long time since we uploaded.**

**Dia: *crosses her arms* you didn't want to write!**

**yuu: Guilty as charged *surrenders***

**Dia: Hmpf…**

**yuu: *sighs in exasperation* Dia and I do not own Soul Eater!**

**P.S. Thanks to all the awesome reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Maka woke up that morning, happy and well rested. Not wanting to wake up Hermione, she shook Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty awake.

"Mmm... Let me sleeeeeeep..." Patty groaned, digging herself back under the covers, letting exhaustion take her again.

"Get. Up. Now." Maka said sternly, shaking her even harder.

"Noooooo..."

"PATTY GET YO' ASS UP NOW!" Maka yelled, forgetting to disguise her voice with get British accent.

"Ugh... Maka... If I wanted a wakeup call I would've asked for one." Hermione said sitting up, rubbing her forehead as she trudged to the bathroom, still tired.

"Sorry Hermione!" The ash-blonde student apologised as she bowed.

Tsubaki came behind Maka and whispered into her ear, "Maggie, we don't have out school robes."

Maka's eyes widened. "Oh my god! What happened to them?"

"I don't know...!" Tsubaki panicked.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"O-our school robes... They're missing..." Maka said.

Patty piped up."Hey I think they're in my bag. Are these it?" Patty then dumped her trunk out and an assortment of robes came billowing out.

Liz took one in disgust as she scrutinised it, grumbling about how rough the material and unfashionable it was.

"School isn't a fashion show Liz..." Maka said in exasperation, rubbing her temples.

"Easy for you to say," Liz sneered. "You wear something like this all the time back at D-"

Tsubaki clamped her mouth shut, cutting her off at mid-sentence. "Home isn't it. You can't blame Maggie for liking to dress that way."

Maka shot a grateful look at Tsubaki but the way they tried to hide things from Hermoine made her more suspicious of where they could have possibly came from.

**At the dining hall~**

"So what's your schedule like?" Maka whispered to her gang who nodded silently and took out they schedules and compared it.

"Looks like we all have that toad's lesson on second period. It should state Hell awaits." Soul grumbled as he pushed his food around his plate, losing his appetite.

"Maggie and Cami, you guys took _Arthimancy_ too?!" Hermoine squealed in delight.

Harry and Ron snorted at that response, both of them thinking about how typical Hermoine was.

"_Arthimancy_is like the hardest elective and the one with the most homework!" Ron whispered to them, only to get the duo shrugging their shoulders.

Patting Ron's shoulder, Maka murmured. "I like homework so it ain't a problem."

"Finally someone who understands me!" Hermoine exclaimed, giving Maka a high five.

The rest sweat-dropped, thinking: _Geeks all the way._

**Umbridge's class~ Harry's P.O.V**

"Please open up your book to chapter 1 and read it." Umbridge said, smiling sweetly. Her evil smile was just plain creepy and sent shivers own the students spine. Patty opened up her book and saw that the chapter was labelled '_Basics for Beginners_'. Patty raised her hand.

"Yes Miss—err—" Umbridge faltered, trying to search through her memory for her pathetic name.

"Patty Thompson, ma'am!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Miss Thompson, what do you need?"

"What is a 'S-S-_Slinkhard Jinx Combo_' and why are they practicing them in giraffes?" Patty asked, reading a captioned picture out of her book.

Umbridge looked quite astonished. "Does anyone know what a _Slinkhard Jinx_ Combo is?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"_Tut, tut_. Only one person? Well, yes Miss Granger?" Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile.

"A _Slinkhard Jinx Combo _is a mixture of the Reductor Curse and Jelly Leg Jinx." Hermione repeated matter-of-factly.

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Why do you think they practice the Jinx Combo on giraffes, and why is there a whole chapter devoted to it Miss Thompson?" Umbridge said, looking like she was hoping to take some points off of Gryffindor. _She's out to get us... _I thought. The feral look in Umbridge's eyes could not be mistaken; she wanted Gryffindor to lose, badly.

"Um... Because Wihlmard Slinkhard created them so he thinks they're important. Why does he practice them on giraffes?" Patty said.

"Because, giraffes are pathetic beings—are you OK?" Umbridge said startled, because Patty started to cry when she said 'giraffes are pathetic beings'.

Patty was close to rage mode. "Y-Y-You said giraffes are p-p-p-WAAAAAAAH!" She bawled as she flipped her table over. **(A/N: I was so tempted to add like a boss xDDD)**

"What's up with her?" Ron whispered to me, not knowing the answer, I shrugged my shoulder in response.

Kade raised his hand and Umbridge called on him. "Professor, a giraffe saved-err—Patricia from an insane man before. She thinks very highly of them."

"DON'T CALL ME PATRICIA KID!" Patty screeched at Kade, glaring frostily at him through her tear-filled eyes.

All of the transfer students were alarmed. Patty clasped her hands to her mouth.

"..." Maggie was stunned. Then she stood up and walked over to Patty, and placed her hand on Patty's shoulder. "Patty, calm down."

Patty looked at Maggie, then clasped on to her and started to sob. Umbridge grabbed a Hershey's Kiss and gave it to Patty.

Maggie, Liz, and Kade all yelled, "NO DO—"

Patty ate the chocolate, and started to jump up and down. She ran around the room screaming and breaking things.

"Don't... Give that girl... Sugar..." Kade said, and then fainted.

"Ah shit, his OCD is acting up again..." Liz muttered. Maggie went over to Kade and bent down. She poked him and he didn't stir.

"_Augmenti..._" Maggie said, and water poured out of the tip of her wand, and woke Kade up. Patty came screaming over to Umbridge's desk, breaking and knocking over everything in her path.

"That's it!" Umbridge said, furious. "Seth, Camellia-"

"Cami..." Cami muttered.

"-Axel, please go get your parents." Umbridge finished.

The said people nodded and ran out of the class. Maggie and Liz were trying to get Kade up, trying hard to not get him to spasm.

I motioned Ron to follow me over to Maggie and Liz. "Need help?"

"Get a blindfold. It'll cover his eyes." Liz said. Hermione walked over and conjured a blindfold and handed it to Maggie.

"Let-me-get-it-on-you!" Maggie shouted with exasperation. Finally she pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 _and hit it on Kade's head, yelling, "MAGGIE CHOP!"

Kade fainted once again and Liz sighed, "Well that's one way to deal with him."

Marie and Stein walked in, grabbing hold of the hyperactive blonde. "Patty, dear, please calm down. I you do I'll get you something from Honeydukes later!"

Patty calmed down instantly, and acted like an angel." Yes Mum!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

_Well that was interesting._ Everyone thought.

_Why are they acting so immaturely? Except for the pigtail girl of course._ I wondered as I drummed my fingers on the table, guessing I'll never know why.

* * *

**Dia: That's all we have for today **

**yuu: We know it's kind of short compared to previous but it'll do!**

**Dia: The last segment belongs to ya I suppose?**

**yuu: Alright~**

_What's on my fic rack: _Tut, tut. Let's see what we have today! I bring to you _**Blind Faith**_ by _**Poisoned Scarlett**_.

When Maka meets a brutal car accident that took away her sight, she is forced to lean against Soul for help. She couldn't do much and she came to appreciate her eyes. She thinks it's a tragedy due to the fact that even when it came to dressing up, she has her own difficulties and who wants a blindfold on your eyes which is plain annoying? She couldn't take it off as it was still healing but she yearns to be able to see again.

Will things turn out the way she plan or will she never be able to see the light again? There is also a dash of romance that makes a life better! So do read it alright?

_She went in blind and that was the irony of it all._

_The punchline in the joke that was her life._

_**-Blind Faith, Chapter 1**_


End file.
